A cosmetic facial mask prepared by impregnating a cosmetic liquid such as a skin lotion, a serum and a milky lotion into a nonwoven fabric has been widely used so far. The mask is one of popular cosmetics items in view of capability of simple use, a high beautification effect and high mental satisfaction of a user as obtained. Expansion is anticipated in the marketplace of the mask in the future.
According to a market research report “Practical use conditions and acceptability search of sheet mask” (Total Planning Center Osaka corp., 2009), 77.5% of women (20 s to 60 s, N=600) being research objects has an experience of using a cosmetic facial mask, and purposes of use thereof were reported to be, from a higher rank, moisturizing (72.5%), skin texture conditioning (35.7%), care of tension and sagging (34.8%), care of a wrinkle and a ripple (29.5%), a make-up sitting improvement purpose (27.7%), a skin-pore tightening purpose (25.6%), and a skin tightening purpose (22.8%) (the rest is omitted). From the contents of the report, consumers in recent years use the cosmetic facial mask not only as a “moisturizing tool” but also as a functional cosmetic material for “tension and sagging,” “wrinkle and ripple” and “tightening.”
As a mask focusing on the care of tension and sagging and skin tightening, various commercial products and technologies have been developed. For example, as commercially available products, an ear-hooking type mask having ear-hooking holes arranged in both ears parts, and so forth have been long known. Such a mask is a popular commercial product focusing on a lift-up effect on a flaccid cheek, face line or the like, or improvement in a fitting feeling on skin by allowing a cosmetic facial mask to hook on both ears and use in a manner of a hygienic mask. However, the commercial product has had a problem of giving dirty hair during use or giving pain on an ear-hooked site in use.
For a different commercial product, an attempt has also been made on using a raw material having rubber-like stretchability for a mask base material, thereby achieving care of tension and sagging, skin tightening, or improvement in a fitting properties onto skin.
For example, a proposal has been made for a cosmetic facial mask having stretchability in a transverse direction of the face for the purpose of improving the cosmetic facial mask in a degree of fitting onto skin or providing the mask with a lift-up effect on a flaccid cheek or face line (Patent literature No. 1). The mask has realized improvement in the degree of fitting feeling onto skin or provision of the lift-up effect on the flaccid cheek or face line by pinching, with fingers, a face line correction cutting part into a mouth right and left, and pulling up the cutting part in an obliquely upward direction along the face line right and left by applying the jaw as a supporting point.
Moreover, a proposal has also been made for another cosmetic facial mask having features of stretching in the transverse direction of the face, focusing on a fitting feeling onto skin or a skin tightening feeling (Patent literature No. 2, for example). The mask is applied while being elongated in the transverse direction of the face from the mouth to the nose or the cheek, thereby improving fitting onto the skin or providing the skin with a skin tightening effect.